codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Forest Sector
The Forest Sector (referred to as the Forest Region in Season 1) is a Sector of Lyoko. It is mostly a complex series of paths intertwining between thousands of trees, but raised high above the Digital Sea. Large open areas are not as common as those in the Desert and Ice Sectors. It also has a lot of hollow tree trunks which connects areas of the Forest Sector and has often saved the lives of Lyoko Warriors. Description Despite the fact that paths are narrow in this sector, X.A.N.A. often sends its largest monsters, such as Megatanks and Krabs, to attack Lyoko Warriors when they are trying to deactivate a Tower there. It is also the only sector in which X.A.N.A. directly attacked, once in Code: Earth and again in Contact. The appearance of the Sector changed noticeably between Season 1 and 2. In Season 2, the lighting and terrain were lightened. These changes remained present for the reset of the series. The Forest Sector was recreated between the episodes William Returns and Double Take ''by Jeremie and Aelita. It made its first reappearance in ''Opening Act and the new Forest appears to have new areas added on such as the Forest arena. In Marabounta, Jeremie materialized a monster called the Marabounta into this sector with the intention of having it attack and destroy X.A.N.A.'s monsters. However, it also attacks Aelita, and the other Lyoko Warriors after they attack it to defend her. The Forest Sector is numbered as Sector 3, as it is opposite Sector 1. Between shutting down the Supercomputer in Season 4 finale and unspecified rebirth of X.A.N.A., the Forest Sector was lost alongside the Ice Sector; due its data being lost for a long period of time. Appearances Season One * [[XANA Awakens Part 1|'XANA Awakens, Part 1']]' (debut)' * [[Seeing Is Believing|'Seeing Is Believing']] * [[Holiday in the Fog|'Holiday in the Fog']] * Cruel Dilemma * [[The Girl of the Dreams|'The Girl of the Dreams']] * [[Swarming Attack|'Swarming Attack']] * [[Just in Time|'Just in Time']] * [[Claustrophobia|'Claustrophobia']] * [[Frontier|'Frontier']] * [[Routine|'Routine']] * [[Code: Earth|'Code: Earth']] Season Two * [[Uncharted Territory|'Uncharted Territory']] * [[Exploration|'Exploration']] * [[Saint Valentine's Day|'Saint Valentine's Day']] * [[Missing Link|'Missing Link']] * [[Marabounta|'Marabounta']] * [[Temptation|'Temptation']] * [[Tip-Top Shape|'Tip-Top Shape']] * [[Is Anybody Out There?|'Is Anybody Out There?']] * [[Contact|'Contact']] Season Three * [[Lyoko Minus One|'Lyoko Minus One']] * [[Aelita (episode)|'Aelita ']](flashbacks only) Season Four * [[Opening Act|'Opening Act']] * [[I'd Rather Not Talk About It|'I'd Rather Not Talk About It']] * [[Wrong Exposure|'Wrong Exposure']] Monsters Shown *Marabounta *Bloks *Hornets *Kankralats *Krabs *Megatanks *Tarantulas *Scyphozoa Trivia *The Forest Sector contained the tower Aelita hid in while the Supercomputer was off for several years. *The Forest Sector was the only Lyoko Sector where X.A.N.A. attacked a tower, both in Seasons 1 and 2; not counting replikas. *The Forest Sector was the first Sector to appear chronologically. *The Forest Sector was the first Sector deleted, in "Lyoko Minus One," by Aelita possessed by X.A.N.A.. *"Lyoko Minus One" was the only season 3 episode that the Forest Sector appeared in, not counting the flashbacks Aelita had in her own self-titled episode. *The was the first Sector Aelita was virtualized into. *The was the first Sector Odd and Ulrich were virtualized into in X.A.N.A. Awakens, Part 1. *This was the first Sector with a replika shown. *This was the first Sector Carthage was accessed from. *The was the first Sector the Scyphozoa attacked anyone other than Aelita; Yumi. *The was the first Sector that someone fell into the Digital Sea; Yumi. *The Forest Sector was the first Sector where a tower was shown activated by Franz Hopper. *The Forest Sector was the first and only Sector that the Marabounta was shown. Gallery >> More images of the Forest Sector in Season 1 >> More images of the Forest Sector in Season 2 >> More images of the Forest Sector in Season 3 >> More images of the Forest Sector in Season 4 Misc. Odd Opening Title.png|Odd is seen in Forest Sector in Season 1 opening. Forestlocation.jpg|The forest sector on the Holomap. CLTheGameScreen.png|In the Social Game.|link=Code_Lyoko:_Social_Game Vacances dans la brume 310.jpg|The forest sector on the supercomputer. forest.png|Forest Sector in the Social Game. Category:Sectors Category:Lyoko Category:Locations Category:Forest Sector Category:Things not appear in Evolution Category:Things appear in game es:Bosque fi:Metsäsektori fr:Forêt pl:Sektor Leśny pt:Bosque ro:Sectorul împădurit ru:Лесной сектор sr:Шумски сектор